


Say Yes

by Billysjean



Series: You're my four leaf clover I'm so in love, so in love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tv show refrence, Aloe vera as lube, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Harry is just shy, I think we're good, Liam just does what's asked, Lottie is a little shit, Louis rides Harry in a car, M/M, Niall isn't in it much, Oneshot, They go to the beach, Zayn started it all, louis is a little whiny, no worries you probably won't know it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billysjean/pseuds/Billysjean
Summary: Where Louis says yes to everything for a day to get Khloe Kardashian jeans.and one of those things is saying yes to a date with Harry Styles.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. So enjoy, it. :)  
> Also if you know the TV show I'm talking about then I love you forever.lol  
> Enjoy reading 
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine. Though I am looking for a Beta, feel free to message me at lwthesoh@gmail.com

The Say Yes fic.

***

"I honestly think you're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting, Zayn!" Louis whined dramatically; banging his head on the high-pressure laminate tabletops that somehow smelled like burgers and milk -and maybe some disinfecting wipes but that could just be his imagination. Maybe it's Friday madness, who knows?

"Louis, they're like two hundred dollar jeans that are probably not even worth it."

Louis picked his head up fast and glared at his dark haired friend. "You did not just say that!"

Zayn rolled his whiskey colored eyes and opened the bag of Doritos that Louis bought him from the run down vending machine. "Said it and meant it."

"That's it, we're not friends anymore!"

"They're women's jeans anyway."

"Half of the boys here have jeans so tight that they can pass for women's jeans!" Louis ranted as he looks around the cafeteria. He looked back at his bored friend. "Besides, men's jeans fit me weird anyway. If I get jeans that fit my legs; they squeeze my arse. If I get jeans that fit my arse; they're baggy on my legs! I can never win with men!"

Zayn gave him a bored look. "You done?"

Louis gave him the are-you-kidding-me look. "No! How dare you judge me for needing jeans to fit my body correctly! You wouldn't know the struggle. You're ass-less!"

Zayn sighed and rubbed his temples. " _I'm gonna need a blunt later._  Look, I'm not gonna buy them for you out of free will, I'm gonna make it at least interesting, and as your best friend I am given a full advantage to do it."

Louis leaned into the table with interest. "What are we talking here?"

Zayn smiled mischievously. "A bet."

"A bet?"

"A bet." Zayn confirmed, leaning onto the table with pointy elbows. "You; Louis Tomlinson will have to say yes, to everything that is asked to you today."

"And in return I get?"

"You get any pair of jeans from the Khloe Kardashian jean line, from your best friend who loves to make your life a living hell; me."

Louis thought about it. On one option he gets his curve loving jeans, but on the other option he doesn't. So it's pretty obvious on what he's gonna choose. Not to brag or anything but everyone knows him, so it's gonna be a little hard to avoid everyone but if anyone can do it, it's him.

"Deal."

Zayn gave a smug smile. "Everyone tries to talk to you everyday, asking you questions about the most ridiculous rumors; good luck. And I'm making Payne follow you around so he makes sure you actually do the challenge."

"Liam? You're gonna have Liam follow me around?"

"Yep."

Louis groaned and banged his head on the table once more. Liam was the captain of the football team, the three of them hang out once in a while but the puppy eyed boy mostly stays with his jock buddies. "Loverboy is looking at you again."

Louis lifted up his head. "Who; Henry?"

Zayn smirked. "It's Harry."

Louis rolled his eyes. "He's always staring, what else is new?"

"No but this time it's a little more creepy than his usual stares."

Louis sighed and turned his head; as soon as he made eye contact with quiet boy, Harry immediately looked away -face turning a deep crimson; hurriedly pushing up his glasses. He turned back to his friend. "What's one more creepy frog stare?"

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know. The stare was more like determination than ogling."

"And what could he possibly be determined to do?" He asked.

"Not faint every time you so much as look at him." Zayn deadpanned, stuffing the stale Doritos in his mouth.

Louis rolled his eyes. "We were best friends first through fifth grade. He moves for two years, comes back in middle school and all of sudden he gives me creepy stares."

Zayn shrugged. "Puberty hit you good, Lou. Can't hate a man who admires it."

"They can admire all they want as long as they don't look creepy while doing it, or make it so bloody obvious." Louis said, snorting. He furrowed his eyebrows as he sees Zayn holding back a laugh. He sighed and raised an eyebrow. "He's still looking at me isn't he?"

***

Louis left the bathroom only to stop when he sees the puppy eyed boy leaning against it. He sighed. "You're really doing this, Li?"

Liam gave half a shrug and unfolded his jacket covered arms. "Promised Zayn, mate. Besides watching this should be absolutely interesting."

 _"And a pain in my arse,"_  Louis grumbled as they walked to his locker. Liam laughed and bumped him with his shoulder.

"See it's fun already. You're mad _and_  you're making puns!"

"Just don't get too in my way. A queen needs her space-" He was cut off when a girl who looked to be a sophomore came up to them with a giddy face. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Is it true?" She asked with a huge grin. Louis and Liam shared a look of confusion.

"What?"

"That you wear panties? Are you wearing them right now?"

Louis was going to _kill_ Zayn. Murder him. Louis wears them,  _sometimes._  Like whenever he's in the mood to. But honestly, a man can only handle too much fabric riding up their arse. Louis opened his mouth to tell the girl off but stopped when he caught sight of Liam, reminding him of the reason why she's even asking him this question in the first place. He sighed and looked up at the girl with a fake smile. "Yes."

Her eyes widened, not expecting an answer to the very personal question. She awkwardly walked away. Liam chuckled quietly. He glared at the puppy eyed boy. "Shut your trap!"

"I'm not saying anything!" Liam said with small smile, raising his hands in surrender. "No judgement here."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill Zayn."

"Murder him?"

"Murder him." Louis confirmed.

***

Throughout the day he had to do crazy tasks; like walk far across campus and deliver a note, do stupid favors for Zayn  _and_ Liam who decided to have some fun too. He's had to answer stupid rumors that he knows Zayn started just to fuck with him. So, overall he's just had a pretty shitty day. What he wasn't expecting though, was for Harry Styles to approach him at the end of the day when he's getting things out of his locker.

"U-um Louis?"

Louis turned, his sharp blue eyes piercing the green eyed boy with a with a questioning stare. "Yes?"

Harry's mouth fell agape. " _Oh my god you actually answered me_.. U-um I was just -um wondering if you'd l-like to go out? No n-not out because we're already outside... by these lockers... that are blue... I mean like a date- and not like the day! Like an outing... with food?" He asked, voice getting quieter as the sentence goes on.

Louis raised an eyebrow and shut his locker. "A date?"

Harry's eyes widened. "N-no!" The green eyed boy winced at the volume of his voice. "W-well u-um I mean - yes. Yes. A date? If you'd want! I don't want to like p-pressure you or anyt-"

Louis mentally sighed, did he mention he wanted to murder Zayn; cause that statement is still true. He decided to stop the quiet boy's rambling. "Sure."

Harry froze and pushed up his glasses. "You said yes?"

He nodded, responding with a answer he's supposed to answer all questions with. "Yes."

Harry nodded hurriedly, glasses almost falling off of his face. "G-great! Do you want to meet somewhere? O-or I can pick you up! I honestly don't mind! I'm-"

"Pick me up at my house -where I'm assuming you still remember where it's at?" Harry nods, "Cool. Pick me up at eight tomorrow and dress nice."

***

"Oh my god! This is fucken gold; he asked you out?" Zayn asked laughing, clutching his lanky stomach and trying to catch his breath. Louis pouted, freshly shaven legs criss-crossed on his bed.

"It's not funny, you imbecile!"

Zayn stopped laughing, well not if you count the secretive chuckles that Louis still managed to hear. "The dude nearly fainted freshman year when you asked him for a pencil."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes I remember, thank you very much." He deadpanned. The blue eyed boy sighed. "You owe me my jeans."

Zayn grinned. "And you'll get 'em. They're supposed to come in two days. High waisted, correct?"

Louis nodded happily then furrowed his eyebrows. "How are they coming so fast?"

Zayn shrugged. "Amazon prime. It does ya wonders."

"I'm going to treat those jeans like my first born."

Zayn rolled his eyes and picked up the notebook and pen (that was discarded on Louis' messy bed) to start doodling. "Are you actually gonna go on this date or find an excuse ?"

Louis shrugged. It would be heartless -even for Louis- to find a bullshit excuse the day before the actual date. Besides, what harm can come from it? "I'll go just to humor him. Who knows, maybe the geek will just leave me alone after it."

Zayn snorted. "Like that's gonna happen. Proper in love with you, he is."

Louis rolled his eyes. To say that him and Harry had history would be an exaggeration, they were best friends until they were eleven. Harry moved before the start of fifth grade and came back in seventh, obviously Louis found someone new to hang out with (Zayn) but that doesn't mean he wasn't waiting for Harry to talk to him. But that time never came, the green eyed boy avoided him like plaque, often getting flustered and jittery when Louis so much as looks at him.

He remembers his old boyfriend from sophomore year calling Harry out on it, the green eyed boy awkwardly rambled on about how he didn't mean to; Louis had to interfere and stop his jerk of a boyfriend. They broke it off a few weeks later, but for a different reason of course.

It's not like Harry's alone. If he recalls correctly, the dimpled boy often hangs out with that blond boy from his geography class. Niall, his name is.

"He just has a crush," Louis dismissed. "I'm sure it'll go away."

Zayn snorted once more and shook his head, lifting his head up with a raised eyebrow towards Louis. "I came to this town two years before Harry moved, he was proper whipped with you back then and he is now."

"Now you're making me not wanna go."

Zayn shrugged. "I say you should go. It's free food and you'd be giving the bloke some closure." The raven haired lad said capping the pen. "That or he becomes even more in love. But it's still free food none the less."

Louis sighed, conflicted.  _It's for the jeans_ , Louis thinks.

***

Louis squinted his eyes at the sun, small hands grabbing his sunglasses so he can put them on. He sighed in content, leaning back on the sunbathing chair.

"So you're really going then?"

Louis turned to his sister who was laying in the chair next to him. "It's free food." He said shrugging, repeating the words Zayn said to him.

"And free food is always good." Zayn said, flipping over to tan his back.

Lottie picked up her shades and raised an eyebrow. "Who is the bloke anyway?"

Zayn snorted and Louis shot him a glare as he shrugs. "Someone you don't know."

Lottie furrowed her plucked eyebrows. "That's bullocks; I know everybody."

"That's what your adolescent mind wants you to think," Louis teased, sighing when he saw his sister's heated stare. "You were too young to remember him."

"So it's an old friend then?"

"Sure."

They stayed in silence, just laying under the shade because neither of them want to be burned.

" _Pshh, adolescent mind._ " Lottie mumbled out of nowhere. "I'm fourteen."

***  
_Hop on the back of my bike_  
_Let the good wind blow through your hair_  
_With an ass like that and a smile so bright_  
_Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah_

***

It was seven-thirty and Louis wasn't dressed yet, he was supposed to get ready at seven when Zayn left, but spent half of the hour dancing around his room to old 2000's music. So here he is now, thirty minutes before Harry's supposed to come and Louis is scrambling around his room to find an outfit.

He was running across his room to get the hairspray but slipped on one of his discarded jeans that he threw on the ground earlier, landing with a thud. "Jesus fucken Christ!"

He stayed there on the ground, crossing his arms as he pouts. He felt the vibrations of pitter patter on the carpeted floor and saw Lottie swing the door open with a panicked look.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked, breathing heavily.

Louis' pout became even more prominent. "I have no clothes."

Lottie rolled her eyes. "You mean you spent half of your time lollygagging around and now you're rushing to get ready?"

Louis huffed and sat up. "Exactly."

He heard his sister chuckle. "Jesus, Lou." She walked inside the room, looking around. "Wear the black rolled up jeans with your new black shirt with the tiny rose on it and your jean jacket."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Which one?" He asked. He has like four different jean jackets, all for different seasons and occasions.

"The [Bart](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/yp9g17-l-610x610-jacket-denim-denim+jacket-simpsons-bart+simpson-yellow-blue-oversized-grunge-tumblr+outfit-tumblr+girl-tumblr+clothes.jpg) one." His sister said nodding her head. 'The Bart one' was basically his light jean jacket that had Bart Simpson on the back of it. "Oh and wear ankle socks. We don't need you having smelly feet, it's nasty."

Louis smiled sarcastically and stood up. "Thanks Lotts," he said opening his bedroom door. "Now remember that I say this with love; get out of my room!"

Lottie walked out of the room yelling, "I hope he forgets his wallet!" closing the door behind her with a small smile.

Louis sighed and turned to his bed that had his outfit laid out. He increased the volume to his speaker and started stripping out of his clothes.  _This date better be worth it.._

***

_Ride on through the middle of the night_  
_Let the moonlight kiss your skin_  
_When you dance like that, your jeans so tight_  
_Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again_

***

Louis didn't hear someone knock on their front door as he was tying his shoes, but he did hear his sister's loud ass voice; and that was enough to know that Harry had found his way into the house.

He sighed heavily, stuffing an extra twenty dollars in his pocket -just in case- and took off downstairs, making sure that Lottie isn't talking his ear off.

"-and I told him not to but he didn't listen. So of course the fabric is riding up his a-"

"Lottie leave Harry alone." Louis said, sending his sister a warning look. His sister smirked and Harry turned to look at him, flustered at the story Lottie was telling him.

"You said I wouldn't remember your old friend; of course I remember Harry!" Lottie exclaimed, sending a fake smile to Louis. She snorted. "It'd be hard not to, he was always up your ass when we were smaller, Lou."

Harry's cheeks reddened as Louis' eyes widened. "Ok we're leaving now." Louis said hurriedly, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out of the house. Lottie fake pouted.

"Oh but I got one more question for Harry!"

Louis sighed and turned, hands still clasped. Harry eyes expectant, waiting for Lottie's question.

"Where are you taking my brother?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "I must know; you know just in case he winds up in a ditch or something."

Louis rolled his eyes while Harry gave a tiny smile. "I kind of wanted it to be a surprise," he said quietly but quickly recovers as he turns to Louis with a panicked face. "That's if you'd want, though!"

Louis shot him a half smile and turned to his sister. "We're leaving now, Lottie."

"But I'd still-"

"Nope!" Louis called out, slamming the door in the process.

They walked out into the driveway, the chilly air blanketing around their skin as they walk towards Harry's car. Louis finally had time to get a good look at the green eyed boy, he looked nice in the black jeans and band t-shirt he was currently wearing; opting for a casual look like Louis himself, but the black glasses til in tact. He watched as Harry avoided eye contact as he unlocks the door, opening Louis' door so the feather haired boy can get in. Louis raised an eyebrow at the gesture but got in none the less, he watched as Harry gently closed his door and jog around the car to get into the driver's side.

"You're awfully calmer than the last time we spoke."

He saw pink dust the green eyed boys' cheeks as he starts the car. "Please don't be mad! But I was talking to my friend and I-I wouldn't stop freaking out, so he gave me something to calm me down." Harry said quickly, the soft rumble of the car filling in the silence as he drives.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "He gave you something to calm you down?" He asked. "Did he give you weed?"

Harry cheeks pinked up. "I only had two hits. But I'm a bit of a light weight."

Louis stayed silent, trying not to laugh. The diffident boy glanced at him worriedly. "You're not mad are you?"

Louis chuckled and shook his head. "I'm only mad that you did that without me. It's rude not to share; did anyone ever tell you that, Harry?"

Harry blushed even more at Louis' teasing tone, not used to being flirted with. "I'll make sure to bring you next time."

Louis raised an eyebrow, surprised that Harry thinks there will even be a next time. "Please do."

***  
_You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful_  
_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_

***

"Why are we somewhere so posh?" Louis asked, blue eyes scanning around the restaurant -people dressed in fitted suits and dresses eat politely as they pay no mind to the casually dressed boys.

"We're not staying for dinner." Harry said warmly. Louis likes the atmosphere a little more, the green eyed boy seems more calm around him. He doesn't know if it's still the drug in Harry's system or that Harry is starting to realize Louis won't slap him every time he stares.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Then why are we here?"

"For appetizers of course."

Louis decided to stop asking questions, for now. Opting for a grin and leaning into the cloth covered table. "Sounds good."

"Hello my name is- Louis?"

Louis turned his head and smiled as he realized who it was. "Liam! I didn't know you worked here."

Liam snorted. "You would if you'd ask me about my personal life."

Louis gave him a teasing smile. "That's not part of our agreement."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Agreement?"

Liam's cheeks pinked as he realized how they made it sound, he turned to Louis. "Please tell your date that we're not doing the do."

Louis turned to Harry and shrugged. "We're not doing the do."

Liam looked between the two. "So you guys are on a... Date?"

Harry looked down and blushed while Louis' own cheeks pinked.

"Technically yes, but I'm waiting for Harold to wooh me before I officially call it that."

Harry looked up, piercing green eyes penetrating Louis' soul. He never knew how he survived those intense stares when he was little. Liam grinned.

"Well I'll make sure you guys get fantastic service. Order something; it's on the house."

Harry shook his head. "We really couldn't ask that of y-"

"Do want bread sticks or brezi bites?" Louis asked Harry, looking up from his menu with a small smile.

***

_I like when you run red lights_  
_Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me_

***

"So what'd you do while you were in the states?" Louis asked, curious to hear what Harry did when he moved. "Any crazy stories?"

He saw Harry bite his lip in thought. "Well... I didn't really talk to anyone the first couple of months, I ate lunch with a TA but he got kind of creepy after a while so I started sitting in the cafeteria. I met a kid a year older and his name was Nick, our friendship was nice I guess. I don't really have a lot of stories."

"Well what about the weather there? I heard Arizona's hot." Louis asked, leaning in with interest.

"Well the rumors are definitely true. It rarely rains and the heat waves were absolutely horrible." Harry said opening up more, a calm glint in his eyes telling Louis that he doesn't mind talking about it.

Louis nodded. "It must be quite a transition, it's mostly cool weather here."

Harry gave him a goofy grin. "Well it's definitely hot over there, but I guess after a while you kind of get used to it. I don't really remember much since I only stayed for two years."

"I heard it's beautiful there." Louis said.

"I found myself more entranced with the people living there than the actual scenery." Harry admitted with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't really pay attention to the nature there, I don't really want to offend but where I lived it, kind of had the same things. The same scenery, so I just kind of focused on the people. The way they interact with not only with each other but with the environment. It's quite beautiful, really."

Louis was speechless, opting for a shy grin. "Wow, that's... That's beautiful, Harry."

The green eyed boy looked down at the table and blushed. "S'not that big of a deal."

"Okay! Here are your mozzarella sticks! Careful though, they're hot." Liam said, setting down the plate and sauce; sending Louis a wink before he leaves.

***

"Where are we going now?" Louis asked, feet propped up on the dashboard, softly humming along to the whispers of the song. Harry glanced at him and bit his lip to hold back a smile.

"The beach."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Not to sound like a grandma but do you know what time it is? Are we even allowed to go to the beach at this hour?"

Harry shrugged, shyness radiating off of his tone. "We'll just have to find out won't we?"

Louis grinned at Harry's attempt to be flirty. "I guess we will, Harold."

***

_Always in control, how you do it, I don't know_  
_But I don't care, take me anywhere_

***

"The scenery is truly beautiful." Louis said softly, looking at the view in front of him. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his face and hears the soft whispers of the waves, oh how Louis wanted to feel it, but the water was probably freezing cold.

"Louis."

He opened his eyes and turned to the boy who was watching him with timid yet soft eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you remember when we were kids?- why would I ask that of course you don't- just forget.. I said anything."

Louis stared at Harry with an raised eyebrow. "Thank you for ruining the moment. But of course I remember, Harry. What, you think that just because I found someone new to hang out with I immediately forget anyone else I hung out with in the past?"

Harry looked down with a dusts of pink on his cheeks. "O-of course not. I just, I don't know.. I remember how we used to watch a show about Dinosaurs? It was called 'The Dinosaurs' and both our favorite character was Baby Sinclair."

Louis grinned as he recalled the memory. Every Saturday and Sunday he and Harry would make hot cocoa and watch the ABC show in the family room. Often trying (but failing) to do a impression of the Baby dinosaur in the show. It was an old show that ended long ago, but young Louis and Harry didn't mind the low budget production. Louis scrunched his toes in the sand. "I remember that," he said smiling fondly at the memory. "We used to argue so much about who could do a better impression- it was me by the way."

"Oh pl- you know what that's not why I brought it up." Harry said stopping himself with a barely contained smile.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why did you?"

Harry shyly grinned. "Well I got you a present." The green eyed boy stood up. "I'll be right back."

Louis watched his retreating figure as he walks to the car. He sighed, a date with Harry wasn't bad at all. This was definitely one of the best dates he's had. Harry was such a gentleman, he hasn't tried anything with the blue eyed boy all night. Not even trying to hold Louis' hand, which Louis has come to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind if Harry tried.

Harry came back with a red gift bag and a blanket that he probably got from his trunk.

"I kind of want you to open it before we leave if that's alright."

Louis faked pouted. "Then why tell me you have a present then? If you'd remember from when we were kids, Harold then you know that I'm extremely impatient."

And it's true. One time Louis and his boyfriend were going to have sex but his boyfriend was taking too long to get the lube so when he came back he found Louis eating chips (that he keeps hidden under his bed) and binge watching a show, his fuck me pants gone and fuzzy socks on.

Harry softly smiled. "Of course I remember. You yelled at a guy in a Nando's once because he was taking too long to order."

Louis shrugged, unaffected as he slings the blanket around himself. "He deserved it."

"We were nine, Lou. The guy could've ended us with one push."

Louis grinned. "But he didn't so it made a great story to tell," he said. He looked at Harry then at himself. "I'm sorry, I'm completely taking up the blanket."

Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Lou. It's not that cold."

"I might of found a solution," Louis said with a grin. He stood up and wrapped the blanket over Harry's shoulders, shushing the green eyed boy's protests. "Just wait for a mo." He walked around, scrunching his toes in the cold sand as he sits in between Harry's legs, getting comfortable. He looked up just in time to see the pink on Harry's cheeks.

The green eyed boy cleared his throat and wrapped the blanket around them, almost like a cocoon. "Better?"

Louis shrugged and gave a teasing smile. "It'll do."

***

_Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible_

***

"Remember when we made blueprints for our 'future home'?"

Louis grinned at the memory; he remembers it like it was yesterday. It was the summer of fourth grade and he and Harry decided to make different diagrams and layouts of their future home. Of course the blueprints were bad and the drawings were horribly drawn (if the pepperoni room was anything to go by), but at the time they were so proud at themselves, proudly showing it to their mums who complimented them on it.

"Little architects we were." Louis teased. He felt the rumble of Harry's chest on his back and grinned. "Are you laughing at our hard work, Harold?"

He felt the rumble again and bit his lip to hide a smile. "No of course not," Harry said. Louis could just hear the smile in his voice. "In fact, I think we would've made the game room legendary don't you think?"

Louis giggled. "Of course."

They settled in comfortable silence, listening to the soft tune of the wind and crushing of the waves. The aura around them was so peaceful and quiet, it honestly was soothing Louis to sleep. They probably stayed there for an hour, basking in the coldness and peace that made their minds' at ease.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Harry asked softly, the pads of his thumbs brushing over Louis' forearm. Louis tiredly nodded and they slowly got up and walked to the car.

"I want you to open it now," Harry said as they stopped by the passenger door, softly thrusting the gift bag into Louis' hands.

Louis' eyebrows raised at the slight heaviness of the bag but gave Harry a curious smile as he sets the bag on the hood of the car and ruffles through the crepe paper.

The first thing his fingers feel is cold glass, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he runs the pads of his fingers over it; hands finding a handle and he pulls out a mug. It takes few seconds before his eyes adjust and he sees the image on the [mug](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/ba/9f/4dba9f22e9ec50bbe58a01c745a69742--dinosaurs-tv-the-mama.jpg). It's a picture of Earl Sinclair and Baby Sinclair. Louis' breath itches as he sees the picture, butterflies irrupting in his stomach as he looks up and sees Harry's nervous green eyes.

"This is absolutely wonderful." Louis said quietly, a big smile taking up his face. He pulled Harry in for a hug, mug still his hand. "Thank you so much." He pulled back and saw Harry's sheepish smile.

"There's more under it; the bag I mean."

Louis' smile brightened and he turned to go through the bag once more. His hands skimming through the crepe paper and coming to a stop when he feels a book of some sort. He pulls it out and immediately knew it was a scrapbook, He softly smiled and opened it up. There was a handwritten message on it.

_Louis,_

_Hey it's me, Harry. Well I'm assuming you already know since I'm the one who gave you this._

_You're probably wondering how I even got all of these photos since half are from your house and half are from mine, well I have your mum to thank for that. And no worries, all of these photos are copies of the original._

_But that's not the reason I'm writing this. I want you to know that even though we might not talk much at all, that I will always consider you as my best friend. I grew up with you in all of my adolescent faze. We explored everything together, whether it be a new flavor of ice cream or wanting to know what a pair of lips feel like._

_I remember not wanting to leave. I had just figured out what that swooping in my stomach was every time I saw you and I couldn't wait to tell you, but my mum then explained to me that maybe it wasn't the best idea since we were both so young and probably still didn't know what we completely felt yet. I'm kind of glad she told me that because now I'm (hopefully) on a date with you._

_Just know that no matter what happens you will always be considered my best friend and that I will always be there for you. Whether it be for boy problems or the new floor plan for the pepperoni room._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Louis felt tears prick his eyes, hands delicately flipping through the pages that were filled with old pictures of himself with Harry. The green eyed boy even added a group picture of him, Louis, and Lottie; it was Halloween. He looked up and saw Harry watching him with a timid yet soft expression, waiting for Louis' reaction.

He sniffled and set the scrapbook and mug back into the bag. He turned to Harry, eyes prickling with tears. Going into the date Louis didn't want to even go, he didn't care for it; not wanting to lead the green eyed boy on, but now Louis hasn't been more sure on what he's about to do now.

"Harry can you go into the backseat please?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha- um okay?" The diffident boy went into the backseat, seated stiffly with his hands in his lap.

Louis breathed out nervously and looked around the vacant parking lot of the beach, stripping out of his shirt and throwing it in the backseat as he climbs into it. Louis saw Harry open his mouth to question what was happening but immediately shut up when Louis climbs into his lap, straddling the green eyed boy.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Louis whispered breathlessly, staring at Harry with purely confused eyes; arms slung around the green eyed boy's broad shoulders.

Louis saw the diffident boy's eyes roam all over his bare chest, almost like he couldn't resist. Harry looked up with lust filled eyes. "L-Louis, what are we doing?"

"Something we should've done a long time ago." Louis said quietly, staring all over Harry's face. From his soft brown hair to the beauty mark on the left of his jaw, Louis couldn't believe he never actually looked. He licked his lips before leaning in, raising his body then lowering it after the first kiss, chest to chest.

He pulled back, seeing Harry's hooded eyes dazedly staring into his own. His breathing slowly becoming heavy as he leans back in. Louis lost all his senses as they kissed, mouth focusing on the taste of Harry, the smell of Harry, the way the green eyed boy delicately held onto his waist with a firm grip. Harry tasted like the mint gum he had been chewing and the ice cream they decided to split at the restaurant, he tasted like heaven. His smell, oh don't get Louis started on his smell, he smelled like the cool ocean breeze, like the cologne Louis knows Harry spritzed on himself last minute, and a part of the comforting smell he knows is just Harry. He parted his lips as Harry coyly slipped in tongue in, the kiss becoming even more intimate.

Louis felt Harry harden underneath him, he rutted his hips as he hears the green eyed boy's groan, he slipped his hands under Harry's shirt, hands bunching up the fabric until he reaches the armpits. Harry gets the hint and lifts his arms, taking off his shirt. Soon both boys were shirtless and panting messes, somehow kissing frantically yet soft, almost like they were savoring the moment of bliss.

He felt Harry reposition them, the green eyed boy laying down on the backseat as Louis straddles him. Louis broke the kiss to nibble and suck on to where Harry's jaw meets his neck, marking all the way down to his collarbone, tasting the salty yet sweet skin.

Soon Louis found a way to take off his pants without much struggle, now Harry on the other hand was a different story. Louis laughed out loud when he saw Harry groan in pain at the cramp he got in his leg from the position he was in trying to take off the black skinny jeans. Louis crawled back, getting out of the backseat, feeling a gust of wind as he does so.

"Take your pants off out here, Haz." Louis said with a giggle, old nickname falling off his lips, sun kissed skin getting goosebumps from the cold of the night.

He saw Harry's embarrassed smile as the taller boy got out of the car and stripping out of his pants in the empty parking lot. "I'm sorry, it was supposed to be more smooth and romantic." Harry said quietly as they got back into the backseat, positions back to what they were before.

Louis smiled at him fondly. "Don't apologize. It kind of adds authenticity to it, makes it our own."

They leaned back in, lips colliding once more with more force and passion. Harry becoming more confident as his big hands caress Louis' smooth skin, rough pads of his thumbs rubbing Louis' love handles while his long index fingers rub into the dents that are Louis' back dimples. Louis giggled once more against Harry's lips as he thinks about the green eyed boy's cramp. Harry sighed and pulled apart, hands roaming up to cradle Louis' face. "You're never letting that go are you?"

Louis grinned and chuckled, shaking his head no as he leans in to get back to the kiss. It wasn't long until they were proper snogging, breathing heavily and rubbing tongues in all it's glory.

Louis grinded his hips down as Harry thrusted up, creating delicious friction that had them both salivating and panting messes. They were both fully hard, leaking at the tip,  _oh_  how Louis wanted Harry inside of him. The blue eyed boy sat up, reaching over to open the center console; eyes roaming for lube. He turned to Harry who was thumbing his bare thighs.

"You don't have lube?" "You shave?"

"What?" They said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Louis slowly ceased his laughing, he bit his lower lip and looked down at Harry who was watching him with a soft expression. "Where's the lube?"

He saw the green eyed boy's cheeks burn a crimson color. "I don't have any... Wasn't exactly planning on getting laid tonight."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you use to jack off with then?"

Harry blushed even darker. "Lotion, but I don't keep it in my car."

Louis grinned. "Total cliche, Harold." He shifted himself and went through the center console, hands skimming through napkins and wrappers, fingers clasping around a travel size [bottle](https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/51857147?wid=520&hei=520&fmt=pjpeg). He pulled it out and smiled when he saw what it was.

"Aloe Vera," Louis breathed out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "Me and Niall go hiking sometimes and we get burns from the log fires. I didn't kn-"

Louis shut him up by kissing him, groaning at the heat of Harry's tongue. "I want you to put the Aloe Vera on your fingers and finger my tight hole until I'm loose enough so you can put your dick inside me." Louis whispered, uncapping the bottle and drizzling it on the green eyed boy's fingers. Harry's breathing hitched, slightly shaky finger and thumb rubbing together to warm up the gel. Louis somehow managed to get out of his briefs, throwing them in the front seat.

Harry looked at Louis when his index finger was lightly feathering over Louis' hole, rubbing down to softly massage his taint as a way to silently ask for permission. Louis bent down and kissed him, granting it.

"I've waited so long for this," Harry whispered quietly, voice sounding gruff. Louis shivered as Harry pushed his finger in, his hole swallowing around; making Harry feel the tight heat around it. "So long."

Louis bent down, kissing Harry. Goosebumps rising on his skin as he feels the wet and long finger rubbing his walls. "Another one." He gasped out, subtly rutting down on the finger. Harry complied, adding his middle finger in. The green eyed boy experimentally scissored his fingers, hardening even more at the moan Louis breathed out.

Soon Louis was riding those long, slender fingers. Putting his hands on Harry's chest for leverage as he leans down to suck behind the diffident boy's ear, making him gasp out.

Harry was rubbing his walls, pushing hard at his prostate without even knowing it. He clenched around the two fingers and moaned out. "A-Another."

"God, you're so, so beautiful." Harry groaned out, shaky ring finger slipping in and quickly learning the rhythm of the other two fingers.

Louis grinded down, making his hole swallow all of Harry's fingers. He rubbed his hand down until it reached the waistband of Harry's boxers, slipping it under and taking Harry's dick out, making the taller boy gasp at the touch; fingers twitching.

"Pull your fingers out, babe." Louis whispered, scooting down so the aloe vera'd up fingers have no choice but to slip out of the tight heat.

If you would've asked Louis, this was not how he was picturing his Saturday night going, but hell, he doesn't really mind as his starts to suck on the head of Harry's cock, feeling the soft yet firm skin against his tongue.

He feels long fingers grip the back of head, the pads of the fingers scrunching up in his hair and hears a long pleasured groan that has Louis' own cock twitching with interest. He swirls his tongue and sucks down, pumping the skin he can't reach.

" _Ah_ , Lou. Just like that." Harry moaned out, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he subconsciously leads Louis' head up and down. Louis doesn't mind though, just continues to suck like his life depends on it. Harry moaned at the vibrations as Louis groans around him, tasting the salty pre-cum that's leaking from Harry's tip. Louis puts his hands on Harry's thighs, pads of his thumbs rubbing circles around the green eyed boy's inner thighs. That sets Harry over the edge, right hand gripping Louis' hair tightly.

"I'm gonna cum, Lou."

Louis pulled off, a string of saliva attached to his lower lip and the head of Harry's cock. "No not yet." He climbed back up, bare arse sitting on Harry's upper thighs. He looked around. "Please tell me you have condoms."

He saw Harry's flushed cheeks burn. "I... don't, I'm sorry. I just didn't think this would happen."

"What'd you think was gonna happen when you planned this date?" Louis asked incredulously.

Harry's cheeks darkened."That I'd get my best friend back."

The shorter boy smiled softly, a pretty pink dusting his cheeks; blue eyes looking down at Harry's chest then back up to his face. "Are you a virgin, Harry?"

"If I am?"

Louis knew Harry was, if the green eyed boy almost cumming early means anything. He smirked and leaned down, swollen lips brushing just over Harry's ear. "Then you'll just have to fuck me raw." He whispered hotly, grabbing the base of Harry's dick and slowly sinking down on it; the green eyed boy coming to grip his waist as he moans at the hot, bare, feeling.

"Ohmygod this is actually happening." Harry gasped out, repeating it over and over until Louis shuts him up with a tongue induced kiss. Pulling back with one last peck, Louis fully sits on the leaking cock; biting his lip to hold in a moan as he feels the pointy hip bones of Harry flush against his arse.

"M'not gonna last long, Lou." Harry whispered. Louis nodded frantically, putting his palms on Harry's chest to leverage himself as he moves his hips in figured eights.

"Me either." His face scrunching at the stretch of Harry filling him up, it burned. Of course it does. It's something that Louis will never get used to, that overwhelming feeling of burn and pleasure. It's a high that Louis will always love. He and Harry moaned in unison as he raised himself up and slammed back down; the taller boy gripping both of Louis' arse cheeks, making it easier for the blue eyed boy to fuck himself down onto Harry's cock.

"Y-you're so beautiful." Harry gasped out, moaning as Louis clenches around him. "God, Lou I've wanted you for so long, so long."

Louis whines, Harry's words encouraging him to ride faster. The car was musky and humid, warm breath from moans fogging up the windows and slapping skin creating delicious sounds in the car.

He bended down, lips latching onto Harry's misty neck; creating a new angle that hits Louis' prostate right on, making both moan at the new feeling.

"Touch me." Louis whined out, hot breath hitting the green eyed boy's neck, hips moving frantically. Harry groaned as he wrapped a hand around Louis, using the aloe vera on his fingers to pump him easily; thumb rubbing over the slit.

Louis stilled, cumming with a shout as he rides out his orgasm; sun kissed hips stuttering causing Harry to cum as well, eyes clenched and mouth slacked as he moans loudly. Louis will never get used to the aftershock. The way his body feels heavy and tired, going completely slack as his heart beats wildly until he finds the courage to calm down. The way his skin tingles and lips burn like he's just noticing it.

The blue eyed boy clenched his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose; nuzzling under Harry's jaw as he breathes in the musky scent.

It's peaceful...

***

Louis bit his lip as Harry pulls up to his house, the whole car ride was silent. It was more peaceful than awkward, like they didn't want to break the trance they were in. But it was still silence..

He cleared his throat and opened the door, looking back at Harry with a conflicted look. Louis leaned over the center console and gripped Harry's face as he gives him one last tongue induced kiss, he pulled back after a couple of seconds, staring into those beautiful green eyes that he's neglected for so long. He let his eyes drift down to Harry's lips before giving it one last peck. He left the car and went quickly inside, gift bag clutched in his right hand.

After he closed the door he leaned against it, slipping to the floor with a sigh; landing softly on his bum.

"Rough night?"

He looked up, his sister looking at him with a smirk, face covered in a green face mask and hair in a shower cap. But Louis didn't have the strength to come up with something snarky, instead looking up with a tired expression. Her face softened, holding up a tube. "Face mask?"

Louis nodded glumly, slowly getting up; clutching the red bag. "Cucumbers too?" He said looking at her with hopeful eyes. Lottie smiled, nodding her head.

"Cucumbers."

_***_

_And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah_

_***_

"Aw Lou you look so cute in this hotdog costume!" Zayn cooed, flipping through the scrapbook. Louis huffed and plopped down on the bed next to the raven haired lad.

"Help me, Zayn!"

Zayn lazily glanced at him, continuing to flip through the scrapbook. "And what do you need help with, my dear, crazy best friend."

Louis sighed. "On Monday, what do I do?"

"With?"

"The whole Harry thing." Louis answered, nibbling on his lower lip in frustration and thought.

Zayn glanced at him and shrugged. "You just went on a date with the kid, besides it's not like you slept with h- oh my god you slept with him, didn't you?" He had Zayn's attention now, the raven haired lad was looking at with an amused expression while Louis focused on the bed sheet.

"You have no proof on whom I fucked."

 _"More like who fucked you."_  Zayn mumbled with a smirk. "I knew you got dick when you opened the door! I practically saw you waddling all the way up stairs!"

Louis' face burned a crimson color. "Ok yeah, so what? I slept with him. Now I don't know what to do."

Zayn closed the scrapbook, looking at him with an raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't be freaking out if you didn't like the sex; which means you did! Oh my g- where? Ew was it on here?" Zayn asked with disgust as he attempts to hop off the bed, Louis grabbed him by his shirt.

"No! It was at the beach."

Zayn scrunched his nose. "You didn't get sand in your arse? Wait Liam said he saw you guys at the restaurant though."

Louis shrugged, holding back a smile. "We ate something small at the restaurant and he took me to the beach; spent the whole night there."

Zayn smirked and cooed, attempting to pinch Louis' cheeks. "Aw how romantic, making love in the sand."

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes. "We didn't fuck on the sand, Zayn."

The whiskey eyed boy looked confused. "On a blanket then; on the sand?"

"I rode him in his car."

Zayn groaned and make a disgusted face. "Too much information, Lou! And I'm guessing you initiated it since Harry is too much of a pussy to make a move on you?"

Louis whined. "He made me that scrapbook."

Zayn smirked. "With a very heartfelt message on it too. That's what set you off wasn't it?"

"It... it was just sweet." Louis explained quietly.

Zayn's smirk dropped, replaced with a serious look like he wants Louis to understand something. "Lou, just because he made something really sweet for you doesn't mean you owe him anything. Like was it some kind of pity thing or-"

"No, Zayn! Of course not, I just... I don't know." Louis breathed out, biting his lip in thought. He sighed. "Just... where do I go from here?"

The raven haired lad shrugged, slinging an around the blue eyed boy with a sigh. "Just do what you want to, Louis. Who cares what anyone thinks?"

_***_  
_Let the moonlight kiss your skin_  
_When you dance like that, your jeans so tight_  
_Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again_  
_***_

"Why can't you just talk to him like a normal person?" Zayn whined as they walked through the crowded halls, both of them looking for a green eyed boy. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Because this is not a normal situation, Zayn. Besides, I think he'll like what I'm about to do." Louis said stopping as they see Harry and his blond friend.

Louis turned to Zayn. "Mouthwash."

Zayn sighed and pulled out the big bottle of Listerine, handing it over with a raised eyebrow. "You always succeed to surprise me, just when I think you can't get any more extra; you do."

Louis gave him a smug smile. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said uncapping the bottle and taking a shit load in his mouth, making obnoxious noises as he gargles it. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I think you're good, Louis."

Louis spit out the mouthwash, grimacing when it landed on some girl's shoe. "Just making sure," he said shrugging. He sighed and handed over the bottle. "Wish me luck."

 _"You're gonna need it."_  Zayn mumbled.

Ignoring his friend's comment, Louis made his way over to Harry and his friend, Niall. The blond noticed the blue eyed boy first, nudging Harry with a hard stomp on his foot, making the diffident boy yelp and turn, eyes widening when he see's Louis.

"Hey Harry."

"U-uh hi L-"

Louis pressed him against the pale blue lockers, creating a loud bang as he stands on his tippy toes and smashes his lips against Harry's. Audible gasps were heard as Louis slipped his tongue in the green eyed boy's mouth, causing Harry to grip tightly onto his hips. Louis pulled back a little, lips just whispering over Harry's. "Follow me."

He lightly grabbed Harry's hand and led them to the bathroom, winking at Zayn as he passes by.

When they got inside, Louis made sure to lock the stall door, turning to Harry who was nervously biting his lip. "You still want to talk to me?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you not want me to?"

The taller boy's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant, I promise!" Harry exclaimed, voice echoing through the bathroom. He looked down biting his lip. "I just... thought you didn't want to see me let alone talk to me anymore."

Louis teasingly grinned. "You think I'd just let anyone fuck me raw?"

Harry's cheeks burned. "N-no of course not. It's just that our last kiss felt like... well our  _last_  kiss."

Louis got close, thumb brushing under Harry's lower lip; small smile creeping up. "That was never my intention, dear Harold. You fucked me good and I intend for you to keep doing it... The fucking, I mean."

Harry's lips turned downward. "Just fucking?"

Louis giggled, biting his lip to hide a grin. "Fucking. Dating. Awkward firsts. You know, the whole sha-bang."

It was Harry's turn to grin. "Really?"

Louis nodded and pecked Harry. "Really."

***

Epilogue

Harry was standing by the doorway, not only waiting for his boyfriend to come downstairs but also being questioned excessively by Louis' younger sister.

"Favorite movie?"

"Love actually."

"Milk before cereal or cereal before milk."

Harry chuckled. "Definitely not the latter."

Lottie raised an eyebrow, seeming impressed, opening her mouth to ask more.

"Leave Harry alone, Lottie!"

Harry turned, smiling widely as he see's Louis, the shorter boy practically running down the stairs to get to him.

Lottie smirked, folding her arms. "I just have one more question, Lou."

Harry smiled small as Louis clasped his hand with his own big one. "Sure, shoot." The green eyed boy said, ignoring Louis' groan.

"Do you pee in the shower?"

"And that's where we're leaving!" Louis shouts as he drags Harry out of the house.

"It was nice seeing you again!" Harry shouted at Lottie, who was standing by the doorway. The blond girl waved.

"Bye, Harry. And remember; don't be a coward, pee in the shower!"

Louis sighed as they get into the car. "I'm sorry, she tends to do that."

Harry smiled, grabbing Louis' hand and kissing it. "It's fine, love."

Harry never thought that this would happen, but yet it did. And he couldn't be anymore happier...

***

_**[Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe1wtkkt9-E) by Mariah Carey ft. Miguel** _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This idea for the book was supposed to be short and sweet with no drama, so I hope I did that.lol
> 
> Anyway I am working on other Larry fics that are definitely longer than this one, I just needed something to put me at ease. And it definitely was fun writing this. I'm sorry I didn't put much Liam and Niall in it like I wanted to but it would've been way longer than I intended it to be.
> 
> Any questions?
> 
> Update: I was thinking of making an EPILOGUE epilogue where Harry figures out Louis' bet because I just realized Harry never did find out why Louis said yes in the first place. So comment and let me know if you guys want me to.
> 
> -celisgood


End file.
